The games of "BILLIARDS", "SNOOKER" and "POOL", are played on a "POOL TABLE", using a series of balls and a cue ball, which is used to strike another ball in order to drive it into a pocket or strike another ball. Sometimes it is necessary to rebound the cue ball off the rail cushion in order to strike another ball correctly so as to direct it in the proper direction. This is known as a bank shot. Since it is well known that a cue ball will leave the cushion at exactly the same angle that cue ball struck the cushion, the difficulty arises as to where to strike the rail cushion so as to make it travel in the proper direction to strike the target ball at the correct spot. This has been achieved in the past by experience and mental calculations, which have proven to be somewhat inaccurate. Thus is the intention of my invention, a simple device to accurately and quickly pinpoint the exact spot on the rail cushion to strike with the cue ball so to rebound it in the proper direction to strike the target ball correctly.